


rise and WHAT

by Neondragon54



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen, I went on a catholic trip to school and i thought, Matty probably would have gone on this, Slow Burn, but like, but not that slow becuase I'm impatiant, google it its pretty, he cant becuase he's fictioanl, its Lourdes, probably a lot of OOC, the oc's a geordie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-03-05 13:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18829393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neondragon54/pseuds/Neondragon54
Summary: The first time Matthew went to Lourdes was with the church. A large group of Americans on a tiny plane arriving after what felt like eons.It was an annual trip, something for the disabled kids of the orphanage, go spend a week in France, have a good enough time that you forget your potentially killing disease. Sounds amazing.





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Matthew went to Lourdes was with the church. A large group of Americans on a tiny plane arriving after what felt like eons.  
  
It was an annual trip, something for the disabled kids of the orphanage, go spend a week in France, have a good enough time that you forget your potentially killing disease. Sounds amazing.  
  
And he hated the plane ride, the air was stale and it smelt musty and just plane horrible, they got off quickly and where herded through some tiny border security and onto a coach with air that was only slightly fresher then the plane. A bumpy ride up and down the hilly town with Church songs being yelled all around him. It wasn’t the funnest time he had ever had.  
  
Drop stuff at the hotel, rooming with a few other teenagers, and they where out again. Even though three of the people where in wheelchairs they had been booked into one half way up a hill and after a quick, keep together, when we yell numbers say your number and remember the buddy system they where off. They where here suddenly loose.  
  
Well loose was a loose term for it. They where with a volunteer to watch over them and told to keep to the basilica, which would have been nice if he could actually see the basilica. With safety lanyards and badges distributed he went off into the french wilderness. Gripping his pole he walked down the hill, other hand on a wheel chair. They stopped at the main area, a few pictures where taken, and they walked down towards the actual churches.  
  
They spent the day in that area, walking around and ‘looking’ at the various churches, going across the catch the opening mass that a school was putting on. And he just relaxed, letting the frantic screaming of ‘rise and shine’ wash over him.  
  
A few days later and he’s on a coach with a few youth volunteers that where his age and was on an extremely bumpy ride up into the mountains. He had latched onto one of the youth volunteers, her name was Katie and she smelt very strongly of mint body was and tea tree shampoo. And depression. You could tell when someone was upset, a sad aura had descended them and it smelt of must and dirt and sweat. He had found her in the hotel lobby, staring out of a window whilst all the others had been playing with the younger kids. “How are you?” He asked, when she shifted slightly to acknowledge him.  
  
“Remembering the hand actions to rise and shine,” she answered, a funny accent swallowing her words.  
  
“Where are you from?” He asked, brushing red hair from his forehead before it stuck there.  
  
“Newcastle, north east England.”  
  
“Geordie shore?” She laughed at his inquisitive nature.  
  
“Oh I like you Matthew.”  
  
They spent a lot of time together, well as much as they could with Safeguarding and always being with a couple of the leaders.  
  
At the end of the week they swapped addresses and planned to keep in touch. Which was as easy as it sounded.  
  
Most of her letter started with “Rise and what??”


	2. Chapter 2

Two years later and Matthew had started university. Katie was still in school, having to re-sit an extra year but they still met at the Lourdes, Matthew being old enough to be a young leader for his church and Katie still with her youth group. They met again at the coves of light, her sitting on a tree stump silently crying.  
  
“Jesus, Matty you spooked me,” she started, reaching into her pocket to get something.  
  
“More of a shrine to Mary.” He answered. Reaching a hand out to pull her up. “You got a spare night?”  
  
“Yeh, the regional party that I’m legally allowed to skip.” Apparently her costumes where amazing.  
  
“I see,” he responded.  
  
“Well fuck you then,”  
  
“You’re gay.” He responded laughing slightly. A fact he had discovered after the second trip where she finally admitted she wasn’t catholic or straight and had talked to her chaplain about the morals of everything.  
  
“And your American, drinking age is still 16.” She reminded as she grabbed the arm and pulled herself up. “Discovered a cheap ass Irish bar and we need to get pissed.”  
  
They walked up a couple of streets. Down the hill opposite the hill his hotel was at. “I can’t see where we’re going at all.”  
  
“You’re a little shit. First rounds on you.”  
  
They had about (however many shots it takes to get drunk) and stumbled out into the chilly night. “I need to deposit you with your leader because you -are drunk.” The words stumbled out of her mouth and her hands catching themselves before her gestures got too erratic.  
  
She walked half dragged herself towards his hotel, somehow depositing him in the leaders room before managing to get to her hotel, passing out in her room, not on her bed but that didn’t matter.  
  
“Yo Kate, you alive?” Her roommate kicked her slightly. “You came in pretty late. Not that the teachers noticed.”  
  
“Fuck off Sarah,” she peeled herself from the floor, cracked her back and walked into the shower. The water pressure was terrible and the shower head couldn’t be angled but she was alive by eight in the morning. She walked down the stairs, probably looking like death and drank as much hot chocolate she could humanly consume before waiting for the rest to come down.  
  
“You had nice time last night?” A teacher asked her, “The New York group has a lot to say about you.”  
  
“Miss, was it good or not? I’ve known Matt for a couple of years now. We did nothing illegal.”  
  
“Not on that, even though you should really hold up at some point, you look like death. No you’ve been really helpful with that group and they wanted to thank you.”  
  
“Cool.” She answered as the teacher went back to talk to someone else. She pulled her phone out and sent a quick message “they’re singing rise and shine and I generally want to die” before going back to the task at hand.


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few years later and Matthew had moved on from annual trips to France, he had been far too busy to go in college then law school had happened and now he was starting a business with Foggy!!! And now he was walking down the street to his new office, phoning Foggy about their new cases.

 

“It’s Easter,” Foggy finished with, “want to come to visit the family,” Oh shit, between defending the law and enforcing the law he had completely forgotten about the annual Lourdes trip. he should go now that he was out of school but it was too late now so he just sighed and carried on walking through Hells Kitchen.

 

When he arrived, set his bag and cane down and pulled his phone out once more to apologise to Kate. Who in turn only sent him the middle finger emoji. She understood, something that she always reminded him whenever they talked. He was the next hot shot lawyer, a success story to everyone, an  _inspiration._ And she just existed, well she was at a semi successful music company, providing piano to musicians that couldn’t play it. Still on the meds though.

 

“Matt got that Thompson case for you,” Foggy walked in and placed it on the table, “Decided about Sunday? we can go to church before hand.”

 

“That’ll be nice but you don’t have to come with me.” Catholic Masses are confusing for other Christians at the best of times, let alone an atheist on The Holiest Day of the year.

 

“When’s the next court day?”

 

“Tuesday.” Foggy answered, “The Addison case,”

 

“You’re Amazing Fogs.” He smiled as Foggy started to move toward the door. He could almost guarantee that the blond man was smiling back at the compliment. A text pinged on his phone and he allowed the phone to read out “yo, if I text swear words will Siri read it out- From Kate.”

 

He picked it up and quickly responded, “yes but please don’t.” He sent that off before he thought about the consequences and then he had to set his phone to mute before it started all manor of profanity.

 

He worked hard throughout the day, eventually stopping for more of Karen’s terrible coffee (seriously its pods, the recipes doesn’t change. It’s a press of a button, why is it so bad) until Foggy walked in.

 

“Why did I get a phone call from a french landline, where an obviously British woman was demanding you to answer her texts.”

 

“Because I’m not answering her texts.” He responded, his grin getting wider as he was trying not to laugh, “is that not obvious,”

 

“She threatened to sing rise and shine to me. Then she sand rise and shine. And that’s far too much rise and shine. She said you would get the joke because you obviously are trying very hard not to laugh right now.” Matt broke, and practically rolled onto the floor laughing.

 

“It’s just swear words, that’s all it is.”

 

“She was threatening to sue.”

 

“Foggy,” Matthew put on a semi serious voice and stared into the general direction of the man, gazing slightly above his shoulder to piss him off. “She cannot afford to do that. She’s a starving piano player.”

 

“Your port of call, also you know where my face is jerk.”

 

“That’s ableist”

 

“You’re an idiot.” Foggy called back, leaving the room once more. He set his phone onto the setting just above mute, listened to some of the most disgusting things that he had heard Siri say in a while and then all 10 verses of Rise and Shine.

 

In the end he just texted back “ I can now sue for harassment,” and left it like that.


	4. Chapter 4

Next year he got a text saying that plans had changed, and that Katie wasn’t going to Lourdes this year. She had had a small break in the industry and was now playing piano for a ballet company, not what she was into, but it paid better than the studio she was previously with. It also meant that she spent a lot of time in London so if he ever crossed the pond, he could stay with her.

He couldn’t think of anything worse. It’s not that Katie didn’t have a chaotic energy that seemed to circle her, but she totally had the aura of chaotic energy circling her. It had started when she first started a whole pot of medication and now, she was as functional as Matthew had probably ever seen her. Still chaotic.

Turns out he didn’t have to go over the pond to meet Katie because she came to New York with the ballet. And he didn’t even now this. She had timed it for the Thursday that he would be late into the office. A rule put in place when both Foggy and Karen had discovered the Daredevil side of him and told him that going to be at 2 am every day was probably a bad idea.

Therefore, an enforced lie in was mandatory every third Thursday and he wasn’t expected to be doing anything until 2 o’clock. So naturally he was up at 10 which was admittedly a lot later then usual, but he was still dressed in a suit and walking down streets by 11.

He entered Nelson and Murdock to the strong scent of clementine, Karen, so called Woodsmoke, Foggy. And extremely pungent tea tree and mint.

He walked straight out again.

Then quickly re-entered to explain what was happening to Foggy and Karen. “Katie... Why are you here.”

“Girlfriend broke up with me. And there was a trip here that they needed a pianist for and I just decided to come and check out the big apple. No harm in that.”

“So you decided to fucking come into my place of work?”

“Why aye mate.” She responded, “haven’t seen you in at least five years, still know the lyrics to rise and shine?”

“Seared into my memory.” Matt answered, “You still able to push a wheelchair down that hill.”

“You’re lucky you’re blind because I would punch you. I didn’t actually lose control ya’know.”

“I think he could hold himself.” Karen butted in as Foggy had quietened to try to see what was happening.

“Yeh, I bet Red could.” She laughed, sipping from a portable mug and yet more mint washed over the office. “Aren’t you going to introduce me then, Matty.”

“Katie this is Karen and Foggy, Guys this is Katie. The women who makes Siri say explicit things over the phone.”

Katie laughed loudly and stuck her hand out, “Oh, you’re Foggy, I’ve heard a lot about you.” Foggy shifted slightly to take it, the wooden floors creaking slightly. “Nice to meet you but me and Matty have a busy day planned, starting with him taking me to the bakery he won’t shut up about.”

“I hate you.” He had complained once to Katie about the Thursday initiative and now she was calling in far too many rounds of shots for a guided tour of the city. From a blind guy.


	5. Chapter 5

Katie had arrived in New York at an hour only God and the Devil had heard of and waited to depart the plane, whilst the few professional dancers had been ‘upgraded’ to first class, she had been relegated to the back seat, not that she was complaining, she was sleeping for the majority of the plane, dancers be damned. So, she exited the plane, through the terrifying CSA people, she didn’t have a large suitcase, most of her weight being gifted to the dancers, and the multitude of costumes and shoes, jesus how many shoes are needed for a eight show week. She was the only none dancer that had come along on the trip, only really here to play the rehearsal piano, not really there for anything else. “Omg, Katie, how are you doing?” Someone yelled from the other side of the baggage claim.

“Hey Clara, how was first class?” Katie responded, laying her Geordie accent on thick because all the ballerinas on the trip where rich princesses from the South. “The back was lovely.”

“You where at the back, oh baby.” Someone else added and Katie just shouldered her large backpack and smiled.

“I’ll grab some bags,” She told as a few of their suitcases started to move around the belt.

One of the other girls grabbed a suitcase roller thing and Katie started to stack the suitcases onto it, then came the trunks filled with costumes that where in a different set. “You know where these are going?” someone yelled and Katie just shook her head.

“I’m going to visit some friends before I meet you guys back at the hotel”, Katie told them, “but like, I don’t have a case or anything for this trip so can I just meet you at let’s say one.”

Katie walked off before anyone could complain, she had one person to surprise and wanted to explore the city before she actually had to comply with her paid job. Maybe she could find a piano at a station and just play something other than _classical music._ She managed to find her way into the city somehow, without entirely blowing her budget already on transport and exited the subway at Times Square. It was extremely loud, rammed and busy but she found her way out of the mass of people fairly easily.

As she walked around the grid system, Yes finally a city that makes functional sense, and smiled as it slowly got less noisy and quiet. What could she do now, it was a Thursday so there was a small possibility that he wouldn’t be in his office but she didn’t have anything else to do. She pulled her phone at and googled the address for ‘Nelson and Murdock’. And set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these will get longer I promise,

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I thought I should give a bit of background  
> So during the Easter time my school goes to Lourdes which is the second major Catholic Pilgramge sight in the UK. It's really pretty and the backstory is interesting if you are into Saints and all that.
> 
> Anyway the reason why we go is to help HCPT, this is a charity where they take underprivileged kids and people with disabilitys to the site for a week and you essentially entertain them for a week, its super fun and you should totally go if you have the chance, even if you're not Catholic.
> 
> Anyway I thought Matt would have definitely gone on this trip when he was teenager, heads up I am not able to do timelines so thats extremely funky in this fic. It's an amazing experiance I learnt a lot about how to help children with disability and myself even though I'm not catholic.


End file.
